


Itshe lokugibela

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753
Kudos: 1





	Itshe lokugibela

Ukube onkulunkulu babembonise ububele okungenani kanye empilweni yakhe, babezomnika umusa wokufa ngaphambi kokuba abe yinhlama njengoba kwakungelusizo lwalutho. Mhlawumbe kwakuyinhlamba, kodwa ingxenye yempilo yakhe eqalekisiwe ngalezozinsuku ezimbalwa zenjabulo ayemnikeze yona noJaime nobaba wakhe eTarth. Ngabe wayengambonga kanjani lowo mbumbulu obesevele wenza ukuthi iphupho lakhe lentokozo linqatshelwe futhi abe nobuwula azivumele ukuba nalo? Babemnikeze ukunambitheka kwenjabulo kuphela ukuthi kamuva ajabulele ukuphelelwa yithemba kwakhe ngokwengeziwe ngokumsusa.

Ubengeke asize ngaphandle kokubamba amagqubu konkulunkulu ababemkhombise ukufutheka okunje, kepha iqiniso ukuthi, phakathi kokuphelelwa yithemba nokujula isizungu, wayengakaze azonde uJaime.

Ngisho nangaphambi kokushiya okokuqala iTarth, wayethathwa njengowesifazane omubi kunabo bonke entshonalanga. Izibazi emzimbeni wakhe futhi ikakhulukazi ebusweni bakhe bezimshiye ephenduke into ebabayo. Ngokuvamile, ubuhlakani bakhe bebungabalulekanga kangako, ngoba bekukholelwa ukuthi uyaphuza futhi uyisidlali lapho esekwazi ukukhuluma ngaphandle kokuduma noma amagama adidayo, wayekwazi ukuzimela nokuzimela.

Wayengasola kanjani uJaime ngokuthi abuyele ekhaya eyothola inkosikazi efanele inkosi yeRoca Casterly? Ubecabanga ukuhlekwa nokuphawulwa obekungadalulwa ukube ubeze naye abe ngumkakhe. Cha, wayengenazo izihlamba noma ihlazo ngaye. Ubenesiqiniseko sokuthi uyamthanda, ubemkhombise kaningi ukwedlula. Yize kunjalo, ngaphambi kokuthi ayokwenza imisebenzi yakhe edwaleni, wayeqinisekise ukuthi ungcono. Bengimthanda, yebo; kepha akwanele ukumthatha; futhi lolo thando oluncane, noma kunjalo, lwalungaphezulu kakhulu kwalokho umuntu onjengaye angafisa ukuluthola. Sithandwa, yize kungenalo uthando.

Wayeshiye nokuthile okumelwe kunamathele lapho ezwa amandla akhe ephela: inkumbulo yokuqabula. Owokuqala nowokugcina. Lapho ezizwa efikelwa yithemba, konke okwakudingeka akwenze ukuvala amehlo akhe ukuzwa izindebe zakhe ezifudumele kuye, futhi kanye naleyo nkumbulo kwakuhlala kuyisifungo sokugcina esamphoqa ukuba enze:

"Ngaphambi kokuthi ngihambe, Brienne, ngidinga ukuthi ungfunge izifungo ezimbili kimi ukuhlonipha wena." Le wench efanayo yenkani bengikwazi kudala ... ukuthi uzophuma kulokhu wenze noma yini edinga ukujabula. ”Walinda waze wavuma ngekhanda futhi ngokunqikaza. Futhi ungfunge, ekugcineni, ukuthi ngeke usasithatha esinye isifungo futhi, ”wamkhulula ngokumamatheka okumnandi kakhulu.

Futhi futhi wayengenakho ukukhetha ngaphandle kokumamatheka ngokushintsha anikine ikhanda futhi.


End file.
